


Just Perfect

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Domestic Fluff, Emma and Louis are so cute ahhhhh, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, because that is what we all need right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Emma and Louis are absolutely delighted when Marinette makes them Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes, and the two of them can't help but wish they were superheroes themselves.Written for Day 22: Outfit Change for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me grin like an idiot too many times. It's just too fluffy :P Also in this fic, Emma and Louis are about 7 to 9 years old.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“So, what’d you think?” Marinette asked. In her hands she held up two costumes; one resembled Ladybug’s superhero outfit, while the other was nearly a replica of Chat Noir’s. Each was complete with a yoyo and a baton.

Emma gasped, her eyes shining as she clapped her hands together happily. “Maman, they’re perfect! I love it!”

“I like them too,” Louis said, slightly quieter than his sister. “They’re great, Maman.”

“I call the Chat Noir one!” Emma reached for it, but Marinette pulled it back.

She rolled her eyes affectionately at her daughter. “You already did, remember? And Louis wanted the Ladybug one. Right?”

Louis nodded. “Can we try them on now?”

“Yeah, can we try them on?” Emma asked. “Please?”

Marinette smiled. She handed the Chat Noir costume to Emma, and the Ladybug one to Louis. “Be careful with them!” She called after her children as they ran to their bedrooms.

“I’m sure they’ll be careful,” Adrien said. “They know how hard you worked on those.”

Marinette murmured in agreement. She’d first started making the costumes as a side project, but when Emma and Louis found out what she was doing, they’d been so excited that Marinette couldn’t help but make the costumes one of her priorities. It had taken several days and a few sleepless nights, but it had been worth it to see the sheer joy on their faces.

“You know, Emma seemed quite adamant to have the Chat Noir one,” Adrien said, a knowing gleam in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist.

She leaned back against him. “Mhmm, I wonder why. I’m sure it has nothing to do with her father’s fondness for cat puns.”

“Definitely not.” Adrien grinned, kissing Marinette’s cheek. “Wouldn’t want to be a bad influence now, would I?”

“Oh, you’re not the bad influence. That’s Plagg.”

“Hey!” The kwami called out indignantly from where he was nestled on a bookshelf alongside Tikki. “You two can’t blame me. They don’t even know I exist.”

Adrien looked up at Plagg. “Do you know how long it took me to convince them that you were toys and couldn’t actually fly? They saw you two so often as toddlers.”

“I remember that,” Marinette said with a laugh. “They were devastated for days.”

“I wonder if they’ll ever figure it out,” Adrien mused.

“What, that we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette sighed. “Gosh, I hope not. Could you imagine their reactions?”

“Emma would definitely be telling more cat puns than she already does,” Adrien said.

Marinette groaned. “I know. She practically idolizes you in both forms. It would be terrible if she found out you were the same person.”

“Louis is the same with you and Ladybug,” Adrien pointed out.

“That’s true, though I do think Emma would be a lot more over-the-top about it.”

Before Adrien could reply, Emma waltzed in, proudly displaying her Chat Noir costume. She looked almost exactly like Adrien; her blue eyes shone brightly through the black mask, and her blond hair was anything but neat, sprawled messily on top of her head.

“Maman! Papa! How do I look?”

“You look  _ purrfect _ !” Adrien stepped away from Marinette to pick his daughter up and spin her around. Emma squealed in happiness.

Meanwhile, Louis stood at the doorway, a contented smile on his face as he watched his sister. Marinette motioned for him to come over. His costume was similar to Ladybug’s, but with black areas on his arms, torso, and legs. When he looked up at his mother, she could see piercing green eyes peering back at her.

“Does it look okay?” Louis asked her shyly.

Marinette bent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It looks amazing on you, Lou.”

He smiled, and soon Emma was launching herself into Marinette’s arms while Adrien picked up Louis to spin him around. After the two of them had settled down from the excitement, Emma leaned over and tapped her brother on the shoulder.

“Wanna duel?” She asked, spinning her plastic baton.

Louis looked down at his yoyo, seeming a bit hesitant before nodding. “Okay,” he said after encouraging nods from his parents.

Adrien and Marinette sat down on the couch as they watched the two of them play.

“Do you think they could be the next Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette murmured quietly to Adrien.

He shrugged. “Maybe,” he said, “but until then, let’s enjoy the evenings we’re able to get away from these two naughty kittens.”

“I heard that!” Emma proclaimed loudly. The two of them jumped.

“Heard, uh, what?” Marinette asked a little too quickly.

“Papa said we’re naughty,” Louis supplied.

“Oh, but you are,” Adrien said with a rising grin.

“We are not!” Emma suddenly spun her baton and pointed it at Adrien. “C’mon Louis, it’s time we take the supervillain down!” They charged at him.

Adrien pretended to fall from the couch and onto the floor as they climbed on top of him. “Oh no,” he moaned, “you caught me. Now I’ll never be able eat all the leftover cake in the fridge!”

“Cake?” Louis asked.

“There’s cake in the fridge?” Emma looked up at Marinette. “Maman! Can we have some cake?”

She laughed. “If you get off Papa, maybe.”

The two of them scurried off him and towards the kitchen. Marinette rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Adrien.

He took it and stood up, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Have I ever told you how much I love you, bugaboo?”

“I love you too, kitty,” Marinette said, pink dusting on her cheeks. All these years and Adrien’s random declarations of love still flustered her. “Now come on, let’s go have some cake.”

Sometimes, Marinette couldn’t believe it. Sometimes she wondered just how lucky she was to have everything she’d ever wanted: a perfect husband, wonderful children, and a steady career. Things were just  _ perfect _ , and she loved it.

“You know,” Emma said, swallowing a mouthful of cake, “I wanna be a superhero someday.”

. . . .Yet there were still moments when all Marinette felt like doing was banging her head on a table.

“Being a superhero is dangerous work, princess,” Adrien said, seeing his wife’s annoyance.

“I know, but it would be cool!” Emma exclaimed. “Saving lives, running across Paris, it would be amazing! Right Lou?”

“Right.” Louis nodded.

“We’ll see about that,” Marinette said, exchanging a knowing look with her husband. Adrien merely winked back at her.

But other than moments where her children loudly proclaimed wanted to be Paris’ next superheroes, things were just okay. They were all happy, and in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
